And There He Was
by KonekoKawaii
Summary: A Girl...A Guy....New Powers....and a chance at love what more do you need to know? *Revised story* Check it out


**(A/N)** Hey its me again....I've changed my name from Inuyashaz-Ghetto-Girl to ArtemisPhoenix33

but not only that this story has officially been tweaked and i just have to thank my Beta Mya Blackfang....

Who has helped my grammar by leaps and bounds and worked through all my confusion.

*****Sends Mya Blackfang a dozen roses via _e-mail_*****

_**Disclaimer**_:

I ____**INSERT NAME HERE**____,

By no means intend to ever stop stalking Rumiko Takahashi and begging for her to give me Inuyasha!

Yes i admit he is not mine i just like to play with him a little:

But anyways here we go once again

Here is the first chapter of "And There He Was..."

* * *

Kagome slowly closed the door of her and her boyfriend's apartment.

She and Houjou had been together since middle school.

It was love at first sight on her part but eventually he took notice and

they had been together ever since.

"Houjou, I'm home." She called out.

It had been a long hard day at school and work hadn't been much better

because her best friend Eri had skipped out so she had to cover for her.

"I now know why its called work I'm so glad I got off early" She mused

aloud.

Kagome was expecting Houjou's bright smile to wash the tiring day from her

memory.

But to no avail.

"I guess he's not home" She shrugged as she tossed her keys into the

bowl on the nearest end table.

Kagome slowly slid off her jacket and headed towards the bedroom.

She slowly twisted the knob when a high pitch giggle stopped her dead in her

tracks.

"_What the hell was that?" _She thought to herself as she pushed the door

open a crack and stared in amazement at her bed.

There was Houjou and her best friend Eri in the most intimate of positions.

Limbs locked and bodies pressed almost as if in a fluid dance.

"We don't even do that!" She couldn't help but think as she forced

herself to watch knowing very well that it was slowly killing her.

As she tried to force her eyes from the sight in front of her and will her

body to move, Kagome heard a sigh escape Eri lips.

"What's wrong love?" She heard Houjou coo to her.

"Well its just..." Eri started to turn away from him. "Kagome."

Pain slowly faded into something just short of anger when they spoke her

name.

_"Why would she possibly be worried about me right NOW?"_ Kagome thought as her

heart began to beat rapidly in her chest

"What about her?" Was Houjou harsh response.

"Its just that I feel bad for her. You are gonna tell her eventually right?"

Eri continued.

"Yeah, Yeah of course." Houjou stated. "We can feel sorry for her later." He

went on to say as he pulled Eri back to him and began to gently nibble on

her neck and shoulders, officially ending that conversation.

Kagome's blood was boiling to the breaking point. She had never felt this

enraged before.

"_THEY feel sorry for ME! Well we'll see whose sorry now!"_ Was her last

fully coherent thought before a blinding fury took over and she stormed into

the bedroom, a strange aura of power whipping through her hair.

* * *

Meanwhile a few blocks away,

A very handsome silver haired stranger strolled into a cafe

"_**Maybe I should get some Ramen,"**_ He thought drooling.

At least until he noticed a very attractive waitress giving him the eye.

"_**Hmm… Ramen or Waitress…. Ramen or Waitress.**_

_**She is cute but I haven't had Ramen in an hour…so Ramen it is."**_

But before he could verbalize that thought a strong power struck his senses

almost knocking him off balance.

"Whoa what the hell was that?" but he knew what it was.

He knew that she needed him before it was too late.

So before the hottie waitress was a foot away he was out the door running

full speed in the direction of that powerful aura.

* * *

Houjou was the first person to notice her presence instantly throwing Eri to

the floor.

"Houjou what the hel…" Eri screamed but her sentence faded off when

she saw Kagome.

"Kagome," She began almost to prove to herself that she wasn't

hallucinating and that Kagome was indeed there.

"Its not…I can-"

"Shut up!" Kagome heard herself scream in a voice that she barely

recognized as her own before Eri slammed into the farthest wall away from

her, instantly falling unconscious.

Houjou started to look around in terror as an invisible force grasped him by

the throat and lifted him in the air.

" How could you?" This voice demanded. Her voice demanded, as he shook.

His terror made her smirk at how pitiful he seemed.

"Ka…go...me," He tried to speak.

"SILENCE!" The voice demanded. As an unearthly quiet echoed through the

room.

Houjou visibly winced as a strangle gasp was ripped from his throat.

* * *

Inuyasha knew time was running out.

He had to stop her. Her power was extremely out of control.

As the sky darkened he raced up the stairs breaking them as he ran.

Using his shoulder to shatter the door, Inuyasha slammed full speed into her

apartment.

Never pausing to inspect the damage because of the booming voice he heard

carrying her threats that were anything but idle.

He knew as he came to the bedroom door that he had to act fast so he surged

his demonic power, shattering all glass objects in a 10 mile radius.

* * *

Kagome had felt his presence before he was even close to her but as his

Youkai surged around her she could feel her mind reeling.

"_What's going on?"_ she thought.

Her vision began to fade before the floor seemed to reach out to catch her,

making her instantly drop Houjou.

Strong arms swiftly picked her up off the ground .

"KAGOME!" Houjou screamed rubbing his bruised throat looking on with

eyes still full of concern for her.

"NEVER!" Inuyasha roared. But gained his control back again quickly.

"Never," he repeated. "Speak her name again. You are unworthy" He

firmly stated, training eyes filled with malice on Houjou, testing to see if

he would challenge him so Inuyasha could take his life.

But Houjou just looked away unable to hold eye contact with the amber eyes

that swirled with red.

"Take care of your cunt." Inuyasha spoke coldly to Houjou in concern to

Eri.

Then he turned and left still holding Kagome.

"_Kami…" _She thought as she felt herself snuggle into him._ "He feels_

_so right"_

Inuyasha's threats to Houjou didn't concern her.

True, She had heard it all but yet she couldn't fear this man.

Kagome finally felt her consciousness slipping away but before she allowed

the darkness to ease her pain she looked up into piercing amber eyes.

Eyes that could haunt dreams but only filled her with an anticipation of

what was to come.

Inuyasha's breath caught as he watched the sleeping form in his arms.

The memory of her turquoise blue eyes holding so much warmth instead of

fear, reached into his soul making his heart flutter like never before.

_**Just who was this women to him?**_

_**How could she touch him like this and in seconds make him feel what no other**_

_**women could before her?**_

Inuyasha knew that answers came in time.

And he knew he'd find out soon enough as his eyes once again fell upon the

girl settled asleep and undisturbed in his arms.

Then a realization hit him.

"Damn," He muttered. "Sesshoumaru will have my ass for this!"

* * *

**(A/N)**

So that's chapter 1 come on tell me what you think!

Any feed back is considered helpful

Just try not to make me cry....because i don't think you'd like me when i'm angry

(starts turning green)

* ArtemisPhoenix33 SMASH*

*ArtemisPhoenix33 BASH*

(Best friend tosses her an Oreo....transformation stops)

Lmao you know you love me! ^.^

~AP33~


End file.
